


Handcuffs

by jrugg



Category: Big School (TV), Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

The suggestion comes so suddenly and nonchalantly that, at first, Alec isn’t even sure he heard right. And he had to have misheard because would she really bring up something like that while they were sitting at their dinner table? But when he asked her to repeat herself, Sarah, to her credit, said with the same casualness as if she were asking him to pick up some bread from the grocery store: “I want you to use your handcuffs on me in the bedroom.”

His fork fell with a clank on his dinner plate and he had to take a long swallow of wine as his brain struggled to comprehend that it was actually his wife who had made this request. He loved Sarah more than anything, his sweet wonderful wife, and while their sex life was far from lacking he had to admit it was somewhat vanilla. So while he was not opposed to what she had just proposed it came as quite the surprise.

“Are you sure?” Alec asked, staring across the table at his wife.

Sarah nodded as she said, “I’ve been thinking about it for awhile now. That and visiting you at work and having you take me right there in one of the interrogation rooms.”

Alec gripped the edge of the table with both hands. “Fuck Sar, what are you doing to me? I can only handle one fantasy at a time right now.”

She glanced down bashfully at that, a blush tingeing her cheeks. “So does that mean you’ll do it?” she asked.

Alec reached across the table and grabbed her hand. “Of course. Have I ever denied you anything, darlin’?”  
***

Alec had never been so distracted by the handcuffs attached to his belt. He was thankful they were not actively pursuing a suspect because he couldn’t trust his mind to be in the right place if he had to cuff someone. After having a bit of time to think over Sarah’s request he decided that he would use scarves instead of the cuffs because he did not want to bruise her delicate wrists and Sarah definitely had plenty of scarves available to them. When he had told her of the slight change of plans she had agreed since it was their first go at it but she made him promise that if she liked it, he would reconsider the actual handcuffs.

The jangling at his belt was further exacerbated when he received a text from Sarah in the middle of the afternoon.

_Hurry home Detective Inspector_  it read followed by a picture she had taken of herself. She was holding the phone at a high angle; her hair fell over her shoulders in thick curly waves and she was wearing a light blue negligee which, from the angle the photo was taken, he had a perfect view of her breasts.

Alec quickly glanced around to make sure no one was looking over his shoulder and fired a text back.

_I’ll be home as soon as I can. Do NOT change out of that._

Sarah’s response arrived in rapid time.

_I may have to touch myself while I wait for you…_

Alec could barely contain a groan as his brain was assaulted with that mental image of Sarah’s fingers teasing herself. He had no idea what had recently gotten into her but he liked it. A lot. 

Clearing off his desk, he hoped he could make a clean getaway without anyone stopping him and, for once, luck seemed to be on his side because no one did. He drove home as quickly as traffic would allow, taking off his jacket and tie as soon as he walked in the door, tossing them on the recliner. He hurried to their bedroom and stopped dead in the doorway at the sight that greeted him.

Sarah was still in the skimpy blue negligee and true to her word she was touching herself. Her legs were spread open as two fingers circled lazily around her clit while the middle finger of her opposite hand teased her entrance.

 “Missus Hardy,” he said, his voice dripping with arousal.

 “Yes husband?” she purred. Her eyes locked with his as she continued to touch herself.

“I see you really couldn’t wait for me.” 

He began to approach her and wrapped his hands around both of her wrists, pulling her hands away from herself. He pinned her arms above her head as he knelt on the bed and leaned over her.

“You little minx,” he whispered. “I think you need to learn a lesson in patience.” He wasn’t sure if talking to her like this was part of the deal but when she moaned and trembled beneath him at his words, he figured he was good to go.

“Don’t move,” he commanded as he went to the dresser to grab the scarves he had previously picked for this moment. He first removed the negligee from Sarah’s body trying his hardest to barely touch her in the process then carefully but snuggly tied each of her wrists to the bedposts. After making sure she was comfortable but unable to undo her restraints, he stripped off his clothes and got on the bed next to her.

He ran his index finger over her plump bottom lip and Sarah’s tongue automatically darted out to swirl around the digit. He allowed her this small pleasure as he imagined her warm mouth doing something very similar on another part of his body. He then, ever so slowly, moved his hands down her neck over her shoulders and across her collarbone. They traveled between the valley of her breasts and over her stomach, circling around her navel before moving back up. When they returned to her collarbone, Sarah whimpered with need.

“Is there something you need Missus Hardy?” he asked casually although his erection pressing against Sarah’s thigh gave away how he truly felt.

“Touch me please,” she begged. “Really touch me.”

Alec once against moved his hands between her breasts but this time he cupped them and rubbed her nipples between his thumb and forefinger turning them into hard tight peaks.

“Touch you like this?” he asked.

“Yesss,” Sarah hissed, pushing her chest further into his touch, feeling the pull from the scarves against her wrists.

Alec massaged her breasts and pinched at her nipples while he settled between her thighs, his lips on her stomach. He kissed her creamy skin, his tongue moving from one freckle to the next.

Sarah squirmed, once again tugging at her restraints. She wanted to touch Alec, to run her fingers through his hair and knowing she couldn’t was both extremely frustrating and incredibly arousing. She could feel how wet she was and she was sure it would be coating her thighs if they weren’t spread so far apart. When Alec began to lick and nip at her pelvic bone, she brought her feet up to his hips and pushed downward.

Alec quirked his eyebrow but took the hint and kissed even further down her body, his hands making the journey as well. He ran a single finger through her wetness rubbing her clit for a moment until he made his way to her entrance. He pushed a finger then two inside of her at the same time that he lowered his mouth to her, his tongue tasting her juices.

“Oh Alec,” Sarah moaned, her thighs instinctively tightening against his head. She stared down the expanse of her body to look into his eyes. His eyes were dark and lidded with desire and he moaned against her clit causing her body to shudder with pleasure. His fingers and tongue were hitting all of the right spots and she was so close…

Abruptly, Alec pulled away from her completely and she couldn’t stop the protesting whine that came from her throat.

“What did I tell you about patience?” he asked although from his tone it was obvious he didn’t have much remaining himself.

“You have me tied to the bed and are having your way with me, how much more patient can I be?”

“You have been very good. But I think you want something else from me, don’t you?”

Sarah nodded.

“Tell me and I’ll do it.”

“God Alec, just fuck me!”

Obeying her command, Alec ran his length along her slit and then easily entered her. She was slick and hot and so tight and they both groaned in satisfaction. Knowing that neither one of them was bound to last long, Alec hooked Sarah’s legs over his shoulders and leaned toward her, his thrusts hitting her hard and deep.

“Oh fuck Alec, yes, feels so good,” Sarah moaned. Her use of profanity spurred him on and he thrust even harder into her, feeling the first fluttering of her walls around his cock.

She felt so good and was uttering such lusciously dirty things into his ear that Alec almost forgot that she was restrained. Until one of her moans turned into a feeble whimper and he saw her hands were clenched into fists. He stilled his movements and untied the scarves, releasing her from her bonds. He was just about to ask if she was okay when she pounced upward, her legs falling from his shoulders as she grabbed his shoulders, her nails scratching and digging into his back. She pulled his body flush against hers, wrapping her legs around his waist matching him thrust for thrust.

“Alec, fuck, baby I’m right there,” Sarah groaned against his ear. She knew she was leaving nail indents in his back but she couldn’t stop herself, she needed to use him for leverage.

“Oh yes Sarah, that’s it sweetheart, come for me. Come around my cock.”

And just like that she was coming harder than she ever had before. She screamed out Alec’s name, her whole body stiffened and she clamped and spasmed so tightly around his length that Alec soon found himself spilling inside of her.

Alec trembled from the force of his own orgasm; he was about to rest his head on Sarah’s shoulder when she cupped his cheeks with both hands and brought his lips to hers. Amidst everything else, he hadn’t once kissed her. But this soft, gentle, languid kiss was better than anything they could have had earlier.

As Alec rested on top of her, Sarah ran her fingers up and down his back. “You know,” she murmured, “I think I still want to try the handcuffs.”

“Anything you want darlin’” he mumbled into her neck.

“Yeah but I think I want you to wear them.”


End file.
